GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr
|developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Transformable Mobile Suit |cost= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Twilight's Dawn |known pilots=Wyong Ming |height=17.12 Meters |weight=32.61 Tonnes 39.61 Metric Tonnes (Full) |power plant=*GN Drive Type D x 4 |propulsion= |armaments=*Gale Ventus *GN Aero Shield *GN Beam Sabres x 2 *GN Claw x 2 *GN Vulcan Cannon x 2 *Tesla Anchor x 2 |system features=*Chameleon Circuit *Hardpoints *HIDEC * |optional equipment=*Tactical Full Arms |unique aspects= |armour=*GN Composite E-Carbon |accommodation=Pilot Passenger |affiliation= |universe= |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The T-Series 'GN-000/TFA02 Zephyr '''is a Mobile suit used by Celestial Bing's shadow group Twilight's Dawn throughout the novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00CE. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from technology and inspired by the standardization of the Tieren, the Gundam Zeros was created to ease repair and maintenance while at the same time, allow combat situation adaptability. This variant has the Gundam equipped with TFA Unit 02, the High-Gravity Flight Module. Because it was meant to be used used primarily around Jupiter and other high gravity environments, the Zephyr is clad with minimum light armour making it vulnerable to attacks that its counterparts could easily withstand, but the Zephyr makes up for its weak armour with speed and agility. Despite its Designation as a Jupiter use Mobile Suit, the Zephyr is also proficient in earth based combat as its base design is largely similar to its sister Unit, the Vulturnius. The power source of the Zephyr are the GN drive Type Ds installed in each of the four limbs providing maximum thrust, high mobility and greater weapon recharge rate. It is also the only unit capable of using Trans-Am. The Zephyr's is also the test-bed suit for the HIDEC System developed by Celestial Being engineers which allows the pilot abilities matching that of Innovators. Armaments ;*GN Vulcan Cannons :Mounted on the head of the gundam, these vulcans can be loaded with either beam or live physical rounds. The vulcans are used to attack soft targets such as missles and sensors. ;*GN Beam Sabres :The beam sabres are deployed from the forearms. The sabres have a final limiter which when unleashed, emits a 6 megawatt Beam that cuts through even anti-beam coated e-carbon. ;*Gale Ventus :Unlike conventional beam rifles, the Gale Ventus uses replaceable GN condensers made for high-power bazookas and fires GN particle beams of 10 MW. The Variable output switch changes the output to 1.2MW beams for more precise and longer lasting performance. ;*GN Aero Shield :A dual function equipment glazed with anti-particle coating, the GN Aero Shield is a defensive equipment which is also aerodynamically designed to reduce drag in cruise mode. ;*GN Claw :A powered-up version of the GN-X series' weapon of the same name, the GN Claws can be used to rip apart GN fields and armour plates when combined with the physical strength of the Mobile Suit's arms. ;*Tesla Anchor :A pair of Anchors that launch from the arm and delivers an electric shock at whatever target it hits, the claws are connected by cables made of reinforced carbon nano tubes and nearly impossible to cut, allowing the Gundam to use it for a number of complex moves. System Features ;*Chameleon Circuit : ;*Hardpoints : ;*HIDEC :A last resort weapon against rouge innovators, the HIDEC or '''H'ostile 'I'nnovator 'D'etection and 'E'limination 'C'onstruct disables any and all Quantum-Brainwave Controlled devices in range and provides direct feed back of data to the pilot's brain allowing the pilot to achieve Innovator level reaction speeds. Due to the strain placed on the pilot's mind during use, the system is automatically shut down after 5 minutes of use. ;* : Variants *GN-000/T Gundam Zeros *GN-000/TFA01 Nemesis *GN-000/TFA03 Vulturnius *GN-000/TFA04 Athena **GN-000/TFA04B Athene **GN-000/TFA04S Pallas Athene *GN-000/TFA05 Thanatos Notes/Trivia *Zephyr is the god of the West Wind in Greek Mythology